Revenge Is Hell Bent
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: When Katniss broke Peeta's heart a year ago, he left. Many things can change a person in a year. Now meeting up with him at collage, and finding out he is in love with someone else. Katniss doesn't know what to do. "What happened to you?" Was all she could ask before Gale came and took her away.
1. Better Sumary

The stars were out and everything was bright. City lights lit up the night. But all alone a man stood. Facing a scene he never understood. When your heart is ripped apart, and you want to depart. And no one is there with you, you wished you flew. Into a paradise. Peeta had his heart broken in high school by none other then Katniss Everdeen, the school princess.

He left, he had to, as dramatic as it sounds. He wished that the pain would go, but it didn't. "Why?" He asked himself every night and every day, trying to find answers. He left District. 12 He left his past behind, but somehow he ended up in District 2, another city.

He soon goes to collage, but then he see's her... Her shinning brown hair and sparkling eyes. She soon see's him. His golden locks and harsh cold eyes. They meet each other, but could they ever be? How could they be? When he knows half of his heart is taken up by a sweet flower. But then again, there is always the other half of his heart... Who will win? Clove or Katniss? Or would Peeta disappear?

I own nothing :3


	2. Chapter 1: What You Don't Expect

In the country side of Panem, a giant building stood. Around that building were several smaller ones. Chatter and noise could be heard from everyone there, but this story will focus on a girl for now. Silky brown hair and shimmering eyes. She held a man's hand as she got out of the bus with him. "Welcome to Capital College, for all those who has a bright future! Every one go straight a head to enter the hall, thank you!" Came a cheery voice from the speakers as Katniss held Gale's hand. "You think it's gonna be okay here?" She asked as Gale smiled at her. "Of course. You know Annie and Finnick is going to be here. It's just going to be like old times," said Gale as Katniss produced a frown on her mouth. "No it wont. He isn't with us... Because," began Katniss as Gale hugged her. "Don't feel guilty. He can't expect you to give up your happiness just for his. Come on, if we're on time I'll buy you your lunch," he bribed as Katniss nods her head. "Who doesn't want free lunch?"

"Katniss! Gale!" Yelled a voice as Gale looked over to his right. "Annie!" He yelled back as he dragged Katniss through the sea of people. "Ha! See I was right! They are here!" Yelled Annie as she hugged Katniss and Gale. "I missed you so much! It's going to be so much fun! I hope we share rooms or something. Oh, by the way this is Madge and Johanna," said Annie as everyone said hi. "So your the famous girl on fire?" Asked Johanna as she looked at Katniss. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Katniss as she stared at Johanna. It was like a staring war, to see who would break first. "Oh nothing," replied Johanna as she smirked, "just that Annie keeps talking about you all the time. And all the pranks you pulled in high school." With that Katniss became bright red and Madge looked over to her. "What pranks?" She asked as Katniss looked at her feet. "Oh, BIG pranks. An example is when she managed to turn Foxface's hair blue. God it was hilarious!" Said Gale as he began laughing at that time. "Also how she got her name was when she managed to set the whole school on fire! After a month, they finally figured out that it was her." Piped in Annie. "And once she-" Began Finnick but Katniss managed to cut him off. "Look, I am trying to start fresh. I need to make sure that I don't get in trouble." She said as everyone looked at her. "Why?" Asked Johana. "Because... The job that I want, I have to be 'trustful' and all that. I also need to past 10 of my test's with full marks. I can't lose," Said Katniss as everyone gave out a sigh. "Fine, fine. I guess the girl on fire was blew out," said Gale as he patted Katniss's head. "Let's get to the hall then, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble said Madge as everyone nodded their heads, but Johanna just grumbled.

The hall was massive. "Whoa," was all that came out Katniss's mouth as she just stared at the hall. "It's massive!" She said in shock as Gale nodded his head. "Yeah, it has to be this way so everyone can fit in at assembly's," said Finnick. "Come on!" Said Annie as she dragged Finnick and Madge over to some spare seats. "We just have to wait now, soon enough-" but then all of a sudden screams were heard. "It's the Careers!" A group of people walked in, smirking or keeping a straight face. "Who are they?" Asked Katniss as Johanna gave out a sigh. "Arrogant bastards. That's the only words that I can use to sum them up. Half of them just flirt, the other half just eat each other all day. But all of them would eat themselves if they were chocolate," said Johanna as she looked at her hands, "also they are determinant to make our life miserable."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Victors," said Cato as the Careers walked over to them. Everyone in the hall became eerily silent. "Oh shocker, it's the Careers!" Said Johanna as she stood up, sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Shut up you slut!" Said Glimmer as she flicked her hair. "Stupid little girl, your talking to yourself, sluut," Said Annie as she stood up, with her eyes glaring daggers at Glimmer. "Awww, the group of losers are here!" Exclaimed Marvel as Katniss stared at the fifth member of their group. "Peeta," she whispered as everyone looked at her. "What?" He asked, his voice was cold as ice and his eyes held no emotion. "Your..." Began Katniss, she felt like she was going to cry, but then she just went up and hugged him. This shocked everyone, but all of a sudden, someone punched her to the ground. "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Yelled Clove.

** Uh oh, Clove punched Katniss... While Gale is around... o.o Anywho! This is the first chapter up! I hope you will enjoy this book :3 I do not own The Hunger Games.!**


	3. Chapter 2: Quick Assembly

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Yelled Clove. No one made a move as Katniss held her cheek where Clove punched her. Little trickles of blood were just escaping. "Leave my boyfriend alone," repeated Clove as Gale quickly went into action, stepping in front of Katniss. "You have no right to attack my girl friend," he stated as his eyes narrowed. "Well she has no right to flirt with MY boyfriend!" Growled out Clove as she began her insults, "she's a slut from head to toe. She manipulates people, I can just tell. Any fool can. She is pathetic, she is a whore-" "Don't you DARE insult her like that!" Yelled Gale as he aimed a punch to her jaw, but then a had caught his arm. "Don't YOU dare insult my girlfriend," threatened Peeta as everyone cast their eyes towards him.

"You have no right to, and she has no right to touch me! Aren't you pathetic, hitting a girl? Is that what you do?" Asked Peeta, as his voice was coated in ice. "Peeta..." Whispered Katniss in pure shock. Why was he sticking up for them? Was her only thought as Annie and Finnick shakes their head sadly. "Leave her alone, or trust me when I say this. You will regret ever coming here," he finishes as Cato claps his hands and Clove wears a smirk on her face. "Let's get to our seats," said Cato before the group walked away.

"What just happened?" Asked Katniss as she stared at Peeta with pure shock. "Peeta has changed. He isn't the boy with bread anymore. We have no idea what happened to him," said Annie as she held Finnick's hand. "So it is true? Peeta use to be nice?" Asked Johanna with shock written all over her face. "He was always nice, kind, happy. I still remember how he was always there for me," Mumbled Katniss as everyone sat down again.

"Students, I am your Vice-President Seneca Crane. I welcome you all to Capitol College, where we have... Different types of classes. Unlike, as you may say "normal" schools, this college provides combat training. Which everyone must take. Now I would like to welcome President Snow," with that Crane walked off the stage and a old man walked on stage. "Students, welcome to Capitol College. We do not except rebellion or any troublesome students. Serve punishments will be served. Everyone has a self-defense class. There is a reason why. Can everyone now head to their first class. Assembly dismissed." With that everyone began to rise and get out of the massive hall.

"That was quick," muttered Johanna as everyone nodded their heads as they began walking to their first class.

I own nothing :3 This is just one part of the story, the other part of it, I will post up later. On another note, I will always update the story on my Wattpas account first, no idea why . I hope you enjoyed it so far? And lease review!

**Notice thing, I thank everyone for your kind reviews! The reason why I didn't update is because it wouldn't allow me to (no idea why) so yeahhh... I just retyped (copied and pasted) the chapter again . But I also have a Wattpad account, which I will update everything on that account before this one... **


	4. Chapter 3: Music Classes

"Are you okay?" Asked Peeta as he checked to make sure that Clove was okay. "Of course I am," she replied with a small smile. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class if you don't hurry up," said Marvel as he pulled Peeta and Clove away from each other. "So what do you have?" Asked Glimmer as she scanned through her own time table. "P.E," said Marvel as he glanced at Glimmer. "How about you?" He asked as Glimmer smiled, with bits of blush spreading across her face. "Same! Come on!" She said as she dragged Marvel away. No one saw her checks became a rosy shade of pink.

"Seems like the love birds left," said Cato as he stared at his time table, "and I better catch up with them." "How come?" Questioned Clove as she held Peeta's hand. "Got P.E as well. See you later, meet at the front door," with that Cato walked away. "Seem's like it's just us," said Peeta as they walked through the almost empty halls. "Yeah... I got Music, how about you?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Lucky that I have the same class as you, right?" Asked Peeta as he hugged Clove. His hot breathe landing on her hair. "Yeah..." She said.

It was strange, never in her life has Clove ever felt her heart skip a beat. Never in her life has she felt her cheeks flush. Never in her life has she felt like she was in heaven. The only time that she feels so happy is when she is with Peeta... But, this can't be true love. It was just a display, he was just a trophy for her arm. But, it- No, it can't be, she argued with herself as they walked to Music.

They both took a seat at the back, sharing a table. "Hello class, my name is Miss Leai. Where you are now sitting will be your seat for the rest of the year. Now, we are going to get right into the work. I want everyone to work as a pair to form a performance. Yes I know it's so soon, but there is a very good reason. You have one month to finish this project," she said as everyone groaned or gave out a sigh, "... Class, shut up and get to work!" With that everyone stared at her shocked.

"So, partners?" Asked Clove as Peeta gave her a shrug. "I guess so. Unless if you can find someone else," he replies as he stares out the window. "You know, I will never understand you," said Clove as Peeta looked over at her. "Last year, you were the sweetest boy that anyone could ever meet. Now, your just like... Cato. Before he changed into what he is today. I worry, you do know that, right?" Asked Clove as she stared at the ceiling. "Why bother, people change," said Peeta as he looked around the class.

Nobody caught his eye until he saw her. She was here as well. Her brown hair just like in the morning. Her shimmering eyes that spark up like stars when she is talking. "Peeta? What are you staring at?" Asked Clove as she followed Peeta's eyes until she saw her. There she was. "That flipping slut," she mumbled, just under her breathe so no one could hear. "Come on, we should get to work," she said, trying to get his attention again.

But then it hit her. Why was she so jealous- no, not jealous, annoyed, whenever Peeta wasn't looking at her, wasn't there for her. When he was looking at another girl. But then again, why is he even looking at her? She is just a slut from a poor town. This is so confusing, thought Clove as she closed her eyes, trying to sort out everything. But then when she opened her eyes, she was met with his eyes. His ocean blue eyes that sparkle like jewels. "Let's get to work," he said as she nodded her head. "Right."

"Katniss! Your in music!" Yelled Annie as she hugged Katniss from excitement. "Yeah," she replied as they began walking to their class room. "Are you okay?" Asked Annie, remembering what happened during the assembly. "Huh? Yeah," she replied as they entered the class room. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me or Gale, alright?" She asked as Katniss nodded her head. Throughout the whole class, Katniss felt someone staring at her. She looked around, but there was no one. But then she finally caught him. It was Peeta, with his soft blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. As soon as their eyes connected, she turned her head around with a small blush on her face.

No you can't, you are dating Gale, you are in LOVE with Gale, she mentally told herself. But, then again... Peeta, you wont have a chance. He is with Clove, and he has, changed, thought Katniss as she blocked out the world around her.

* * *

_**Heyyy! Just to say sorry that it took me forever to update the last chapter, so I took it upon my self to update another chapter! :3 I really hope you can review(?) Maybe help me decide if it should be: **_

_**Katniss & Peeta or Clove & Peeta or Katniss & Peeta & Clove**_

_** So far, I am planning Clove and Peeta because there are hardly any fan-fictions with them being the pairing... Also if you have any idea's for events that could happen? Well I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I do not own the Hunger Games :3**_


	5. Chapter 4: WE Classes

_**Updated another chapter, now feeling awesome! okay guys, feel free to review? Any ideas of some events to bring the Careers and Victors closer together? If so please comment!I do not own anything, and I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Sorry about mistakes, also, this will have Gale&Katniss in it!**_

It was break for everybody and noise filled the building as all the students tried to find a place to talk. "I saw Peeta looking at you," whispered Annie as her eyes narrowed. "Yeah," replied Katniss as she watched everyone else talk about something. "You know it's dangerous to be around him, as well as his friends and girl friend," whispered Annie as Katniss gave her a shrug. "I know, now if you don't mind me, I am going to head for my next class," she said before she stood up. "What do you have next?" Asked Gale before Katniss left. "I have this thing called W.E, strange," replied Katniss. "Your teacher Mr Kravitz?" Asked Gale with hope in his voice as Katniss nodded her head. "Good, let's go. See you guys later," and with that they walked to their next class before the students came flooding in like a giant wave.

"What do you think W.E stands for?" Asked Katniss as Gale gave her a shrug. "Don't know, but at least it isn't Algebra," he replied as Katniss nodded her head. "Don't bring up that word," she said with a smile as Gale kissed her lightly on her lips. "Taste like cherry," he whispered as a smile formed on his lips. "Lip balm," said Katniss as she held Gale's hand.

"You know, I have decided!" Said Glimmer as she sat on her chair, raging. "That Madge girl really get's on my nerves! In art, she kept talking about me, saying I'm a slut and whore! And the teacher didn't do anything!" Said Glimmer with a "hmp" as she began pouting. "I mean, I think I dislike her more then last year!" She continued as she crossed her arms. "Well then she should shut up. If not, I'll make her shut up," said Marvel as he hugged Glimmer, telling her that it's going to be okay . "You know the Victors are just liars, they know nothing about us," said Clove as Glimmer gave out a sigh. "I know, but they are... unnerving," said Glimmer as Marvel smiled. "Don't worry about it, after school we'll show them," said Cato with a smirk. "We can easily beat them," he continued as Peeta gave out a sigh.

"Don't be stupid. They have more people then us, they will beat us if we just go and attack them," said Peeta as he looked out of a window. "But we are more stronger," said Marvel as Cato agreed with him. "But have you ever fought against Gale?" Asked Peeta as he stood up, "the last time I did, I ended up with an arrow through my leg and a scar on my back. You know that the scar is still there. Anyway, I am heading to class," he said before he walked away.

"That is true..." Whispered Clove as she looked at her feet. "If we're going to fight against them again, we better come up with a plan. Last year was easy, they only had four members, but now they have six and we have five," she finished as everyone looked over to her. "Yeah, but Peeta is much more stronger now. Remember?" Asked Glimmer as she stood up. "Well I have W.E," she said before she walked away.

The class room was giant, it was more like a hall with tables and chairs on one side, and the other side was just filled with mats, covering the floor. Each table had six seats and there were only two tables. Sitting on one table was Peeta, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel and Clove. But sitting on another table was Gale, Madge, Annie, Flinnick, Johanna and a girl called Rue. All Katniss could do was stare at the only empty seat that was next to Cato.

Soon the teacher walked in. Staring at her, he asked, "can you please take a seat?" All Katniss could do was give him a small nod and walk over to the empty seat next to Cato with a crestfallen face. "Okay, class. My name is Mr Kravitz, but just call me Cinna. Now, this class is a mixed age class, that is why there isn't much students. That means that there are younger and older students. Another thing, W.E stands for weaponry education. We will focus on fighting techniques and how weapons are made, as well as how to handle one. Today is going to be a practical class. So go to the other side of the room and practice using some weapons. I am just assuming you all know how to at least use one weapon, if not just ask me," said Cinna as he clapped his hands, "also, where you sit now will be your permanent seat."

With that last line, all the colour drained from Katniss's face. She didn't notice everyone standing up to try and get their favorite weapon.


	6. Chapter 5: Show Off

Short update, long time no update... Any who, I do not own the hunger games

Straight away Clove went over to the knifes that sat on a table. Taking one in her hands, she looked over at the target. Imagining that the target was Katniss, she threw the knife with all her might. Letting it rip right through the target. "Looks like your angry," said Glimmer as she walked over. "Why would you think that?" Asked Clove with sarcasm laced in her voice as she threw another knife. "But... I would have never knew that you acutely like, like Peeta," said Glimmer with a smirk on her face as she took a bow and arrow. "So what?" Asked Clove as she threw another knife, "how would you ever know that I like him?" "Because you didn't deny it."

"Can you believe it?" Asked Marvel with a snort as he picked up a spear, weighing how heavy it is. "She's sitting next to us, this is going to be interesting," said Cato as he picked up a sword. "Maybe we can get payback on the Victors if we make her life miserable. Or something like that," said Marvel as he threw the spear. "So what do you think?" Asked Cato as he looked over to Peeta. "I don't care, as long as it doesn't bother me," with that he walked over the weight lifting section of the hall. "Is it just me, or when Katniss stepped into the room, he became even more distant then before?" Questioned Marvel as he went over to his spear.

"Katniss, you okay?" Asked Madge as worry leaked through her voice as everyone went over to Katniss. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," replied Katniss as she stood up. "Let's go over to the training part of this hall," she said before she left.

Looking around, Katniss saw a bow with a packet filled with arrows. Walking over to the targets that were put up, she saw Glimmer and Clove talking. It was strange, even though she dumped Peeta, she still felt a longing for him. Cursing her heart, she stood straight and took an arrow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Catpiss," smirked Glimmer as she stood in the same stance as Katniss, getting an arrow ready to fire. Ignoring her, Katniss prepared to shoot. "It's such a shame. You know, that you still have feelings for Peeta," smirked Clove as Katniss shot the arrow but missed.


End file.
